It is necessary to detect a target object (for example, a pedestrian or another vehicle) from a traveling host vehicle with high accuracy for use in determining a collision or the like between the host vehicle and the target object. In such a detection of the object, it is important to determine whether the object is a moving object such as a pedestrian or a static object such as a telephone pole. For such a determination, movement information (for example, a movement speed, a movement vector, or a movement amount) of an object detected by a radar sensor or an image sensor is used. In an apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a lateral movement speed of an object existing in front of a traveling route of a host vehicle is acquired, and the lateral movement speed is compared to a threshold value, and then, it is determined whether or not there is a possibility of the object entering the traveling route of the host vehicle. In an apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2, an object on the traveling route of the host vehicle is detected by a radar, and a speed obtained by subtracting the movement speed of the host vehicle from the apparent movement speed of the object detected by the radar is set as the movement speed of the object, and then, it is determined whether the object is a moving object or not by comparing the movement speed to the threshold value. In addition, in an apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 3, it is determined whether the object is a moving object or not by comparing a reference trajectory of the static object and a trajectory of the object detected from the image with a static object of which a feature amount in the image is prominent as a reference.